icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Moen
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Swift Current, SK, CAN | draft = 155th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 2002 }} Travis Moen (born April 6, 1982) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League (NHL). Although he was born in Swift Current, he grew up in Stewart Valley, Saskatchewan. He was originally drafted in the fifth round of the 2000 NHL Entry Draft by the Calgary Flames, however, he never played for the club. Playing career Junior career Travis Moen played for the Kelowna Rockets in the Western Hockey League (WHL) for five years, from 1998 to 2003. Moen played in 181 games for the Rockets, scoring a total of 27 goals, 31 assists and 58 points with 399 penalty minutes. Professional ]] Moen was drafted in the fifth round, 155th overall in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft by the Calgary Flames, but was never signed to a contract by the Flames and remained in the WHL. As a free agent, Moen was signed by the Chicago Blackhawks on October 21, 2002. The Blackhawks assigned him to play for their minor-league affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals for the 2002–03 season. Moen managed to make the Blackhawks in 2003–04 and played all 82 games that season. The year after, he played for the Admirals of the American Hockey League (AHL) due to the 2004–05 NHL lockout. Before the 2005–06 NHL Season, Moen was traded to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim for Mikael Holmqvist on July 30, 2005. Moen played 39 games for the Mighty Ducks that season, and appeared in his first NHL playoff game, also scoring his first playoff goal in a game against the Colorado Avalanche on May 5, 2006. Moen was a healthy scratch on and off during the playoffs until the Mighty Ducks were eliminated by the Edmonton Oilers. In the 2006–07 NHL season, Moen played on the Duck's third line with Selke Trophy candidate Samuel Påhlsson and Rob Niedermayer, and it was the only line that head coach Randy Carlyle did not change throughout the course of the season. Moen also had the first multiple goal-game of his career in a game against the Oilers, where he scored two goals. The Ducks qualified for the playoffs, and in the Western Conference semifinals, Moen scored the game-winning goal in overtime in game 4 against the Vancouver Canucks to win the game and give Anaheim a 3–1 series lead. Moen then scored another game-winning goal in Game 1 of the 2007 Stanley Cup Final against the Ottawa Senators, and scored the cup-winning goal in game 5 to win his first Stanley Cup. This goal was actually an own goal and since he was the last player to touch the puck he was awarded the goal. Moen was traded to the San Jose Sharks on March 4, 2009, along with Kent Huskins for Nick Bonino, Timo Pielmeier and a 4th round draft pick in 2011. On July 10, 2009, Moen signed a three-year contract worth $1.5 million per season with the Montreal Canadiens. Moen scored his first goal in the first game of the season with the Canadiens in his debut against the Toronto Maple Leafs in a 4-3 win. He later scored his second goal in the second game against the Buffalo Sabres. Trivia *During the offseason, Moen works on his family's 3500 acre farm in his hometown of Stewart Valley, Saskatchewan.http://www.anaheimducks.com/press/release/article.php?dir=200501&id=1474 *Scored the Stanley Cup-winning goal in the 2007 NHL Playoffs against the Ottawa Senators. *Appeared as himself along with the Stanley Cup in the "Bed and Brake Fast" episode of the Canadian TV show Corner Gas. Transactions *June 24, 2000 - Drafted by the Calgary Flames in the 5th round, 155th overall. *October 21, 2002 - Signed as a free agent by the Chicago Blackhawks. *March 8, 2004 - Waived by the Chicago Blackhawks *July 30, 2005 - Traded to the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim for Mikael Holmqvist. *March 4, 2009 - Traded to the San Jose Sharks along with Kent Huskins for Nick Bonino, Timo Pielmeier and a 4th round draft pick in 2011. *July 10, 2009 - Signed as a free agent by the Montreal Canadiens. Awards and achievements *2006–07 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Anaheim) Career statistics References External links * *ESPN.com player profile Category:Born in 1982 Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Kelowna Rockets alumni Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Stanley Cup champions